


Голубая луна

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Луна с некоторых пор особенно беспокоит Серхио Рамоса. Луна и один человек.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710
Kudos: 2





	1. Про голые ступни, вино, дом в Загребе и испанскую страсть

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящий автор этой работы: Tod in Venedig, я в основном махала помпонами и вставляла отдельные маленькие эпизоды) 
> 
> Иллюстративный материал:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85937753.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85937754.jpg

Серхио вообще не мог понять, как они оказались в одной постели впервые. Он точно помнил, как после неофициального празднования победы в очередной футбольной номинации, открыв глаза, он обнаружил на себе мирно посапывающего ему в ухо полузащитника, обхватившего его шею руками и собственнически забросившего на него босые ноги. Лука был в потёртых джинсах и выбившихся из них помятой с ночи рубашке, и Серхио, который миллион раз видел Модрича нагишом в общей душевой, почему-то не мог отвести глаз от его голых ступней. Изгиб щиколоток, косточки, пальцы и впадинки между ними казались настолько интимным зрелищем, что он почувствовал, как кровь приливает к его скулам, а сердце начинает биться как перед выходом на поле перед матчем. И когда этот стук стал таким гулким, что Серхио стал бояться разбудить всех его сокомандников, храпящих то здесь то там в гостиной, он осторожно уткнулся носом в светлые пряди, щекотавшие ему шею, и, чтобы выровнять дыхание, глубоко вдохнул. Они пахли чем-то ванильно-клубничным — обычно такой запах бывает у детского шампуня. Серхио освободил руку из-под Луки, коснулся его светлых прядей, а после зарылся в них пальцами, ероша. Лука улыбнулся и кивнул, не открывая глаз. В тот момент Серхио ещё не мог представить, чем всё это закончится, но понял только одно: он не хочет делить эту улыбку со всеми людьми, которые находятся в этой комнате. Да, команда была для него второй семьёй, за них он готов был проливать кровь на поле, но эти голые ступни, мягкость волос и улыбка сейчас принадлежали только ему. Он это ощутил животным чутьём в тот момент, когда Лука открыл глаза, приподнялся на локте, огляделся и хриплым, но уверенным голосом произнёс:

— Ещё одна победа, и мы сопьёмся, капитан...

Они взглянули на тела, разбросанные по гостиной, словно после взрыва, потом перевели взгляд друг на друга и прыснули, как школьники на последней парте.

— Чёрт... Голова кружится... — сказал Лука и улёгся на грудь Серхио, удобнее устраиваясь и снова закрывая глаза. 

— Слабак! — проговорил Рамос, пытаясь уловить клубнично-ванильный аромат. — Но от AurumRed такого похмелья не было бы — это лучшее испанское вино. Хочешь попробовать?

— AurumRed? — пробормотал Лука, снова погружаясь в дрёму. — Мне придётся продать свой дом в Загребе, чтобы его купить...

— Я угощаю... — Серхио упёрся взглядом в косточку ниже большого пальца ноги Луки, преодолевая почти болезненное желание прижаться к ней губами.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Лука, снова обвивая его шею руками. — Нууу...

Он засопел, не договорив. 

Серхио решил, что это «да».

Однако пригласить Луку на дегустацию лучшего испанского вина к себе в номер он решился только спустя месяц. Откровенно говоря, Серхио надеялся, что вместе с похмельем после того утра пройдёт и наваждение, но внутри него, наоборот, будто включилась функция, находящаяся до этого момента в спящем режиме. Он начал замечать каждое движение Модрича, его неуловимую улыбку в морщинках вокруг глаз, и часто заставал себя за тем, что уже несколько минут пялится на то, как струи воды стекают с его плеч по спине в душевой. После того, как Серхио понял, что, войдя в раздевалку, начинает принюхиваться в попытке уловить клубнично-ванильный аромат, он решил следовать совету, говорящему, будто единственный способ избавиться от искушения — это поддаться ему.

Он подошёл к Луке и, фамильярно обхватив его за плечи, чмокнул в макушку. Лука, привыкший к тесному контакту со всей командой, обратил на это мало внимания, вскользь улыбнувшись. Серхио почувствовал себя задетым. Он взял Луку за подбородок и, заставив посмотреть на себя, произнёс: 

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда выполняю свои обещания, детка?

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня деткой — зубы выбью, — доверительно сказал Лука. Серхио тут же отпустил его подбородок. — А что ты мне обещал?

— Нет, как вам это нравится! — закатил глаза Рамос. — Я трачу на эту ёбаную бутылку вина сумму, на которую можно купить дом в Загребе, а он ни хрена не помнит! Коротка же хорватская память.

— Оу... — в замешательстве проговорил Лука. — Я думал, у испанцев шутки такие.

— Сегодня вечером. У меня. — Серхио многозначительно ткнул в Луку пальцем и сразу убрал его, чтобы тот не заметил, как дрожат у него руки.

— Что у тебя? — спросил подошедший Марсело.

— Серхио назначает мне свидание, — повернулся к нему Лука. — Так что ты третий лишний, Виейра.

— Ерунда! — отмахнулся Марсело. — Бразильцы в футболе лишними быть не могут.

— В футболе — да, — мрачно ответил Серхио, вообще не имея представления, чем они будут заниматься и зачем он всё это затеял.

К вечеру он надеялся разобраться в себе и выстроить план действий, но, напротив, только запутался в своих мыслях и чувствах настолько, что плюнул на психоанализ и предпочёл развиваться ситуации по своему пути, а самому следовать интуиции. 

Интуиция подсказывала, что, глядя на то, как Лука пьёт из бокала, запрокинув голову, и как при этом движется его кадык, Серхио долго не выдержит. Они стояли на балконе и любовались ночным Мадридом. Точнее, Лука любовался, отпивая из бокала и бубня что-то про то, что это очень красивый город, один из самых красивых, что он видел в своей жизни, в Загребе огней меньше и другая архитектура, и всё другое, это красиво, не только в столице, и в деревнях красиво тоже, хотя многое разрушено, всё-таки война...

Серхио же глаз не сводил с Луки, его чётко очерченного профиля в сумраке вечерних огней, вслушиваясь в негромкий голос и ощущая, что сердце его превращается в сладкую вату, но единственное, что он сейчас может себе позволить, — это положить ладонь на шею Луки сзади, забравшись под его волосы, что он и сделал. 

— Скучаешь?.. — тихо спросил Серхио, поглаживая большим пальцем изгиб между шеей и плечом.

Лука снова пригубил бокал, глядя на лежащий перед ним Мадрид, потом повернулся к Серхио и, едва улыбнувшись, кивнул. На его губах виднелся красный след от вина, и Серхио понял, что испытания для него только начинаются. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и наклонился к подавшемуся навстречу Луке, остановившись в дюйме от его приоткрытых губ. Смешанный аромат вина, парфюма, запах волос и мелькание огней города действовал на Серхио как лёгкий гипноз. Рамос провёл ладонями по чуть выгнувшейся под его руками спине и выдернул рубашку Луки из брюк. Тот, часто дыша, вцепился в его плечи, выпустив из рук бокал и задев локтем бутылку. Раздался двойной залп звука разлетевшегося вдребезги стекла. Лука тут же разжал пальцы, отпрянув от Серхио.

— Оу... — произнёс он, растерянно глядя на расплывавшуюся у них под ногами красную лужу. — Извини... Я должен тебе полдома...

— Глупости... — ответил Серхио, наблюдая, как Лука заправляет рубашку обратно в брюки и понимая, что потерял он сейчас гораздо больше, чем потраченные деньги.

Остаток вечера они провели у телевизора, сидя перед ним на узком диване и стараясь не прикасаться друг к другу. Серхио плохо помнил, что они смотрели: кажется, это был канал с мультфильмами. 

— Как прошло свидание? — поинтересовался у него утром Асенсио.

— Твою ж мать... У бразильцев не язык, а помело... — проворчал Серхио.

Его снова хватило на месяц. Видимо, присутствие Луки начинало наиболее активно оказывать на Серхио влияние именно в полнолуние. Он стойко, как ему казалось, переносил все его похлопывания по спине, объятия и знакомый с неудачной дегустации AurumRed запах, решив, что это его крест: за благополучие в жизни всегда приходится чем-то платить. Мысль о том, что так восстанавливается баланс справедливости во Вселенной, ненадолго приносила облегчение — ровно до тех пор, пока не наступала ночь. В свете полной луны, беззастенчиво заглядывающей в окно, как только Серхио засыпал, перед ним начинали мелькать голые щиколотки, пальцы, до белизны сжимающие его плечи, красный след от вина на разомкнутых губах, он чувствовал мягкие пряди у себя под ладонью и неизменно просыпался от одного и того же финала своего сна: бутылочных осколков в багряной луже. Пробуждение после таких снов причиняло почти физическую боль: его трясло от возбуждения, ладонь скользила по груди, размазывая по ней пот, забиралась под резинку трусов и Серхио, откинув голову, снова закрывал глаза, чтобы не видеть луну в окне, потому что сам себе в этот момент казался эксгибиционистом.

Ему оставалось только ждать, когда наваждение отпустит и придут его обычные пустые тёмные сны. Серхио выдержал бы и этот лунный цикл — он был в этом уверен, — если бы в один из таких вечеров не раздался стук в дверь его номера и на пороге не появился Лука.

— Так, блядь, — сказал он, решительно проходя в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения. — До каких пор всё это будет продолжаться?

— Что «это»? — смешавшись, спросил Серхио.

— Это! — Лука взмахнул рукой, указывая на него. — Ты в зеркало на себя смотрел?

— Вообще не понимаю, о чём ты... — пробормотал Серхио, бросая взгляд на луну, словно она могла выдать все его ночные секреты. — Я в порядке... Лучше не бывает...

— Да? — язвительно произнёс Лука. — Значит, я ошибался. Пойду, пожалуй...

Он повернулся и так же решительно, как зашёл, направился к выходу. 

Глядя на удаляющуюся спину, Серхио понял, что захлопнувшаяся за Лукой дверь — это и есть тот предел, который он вряд ли сможет вынести.

— Не могу больше... — выдохнул он, рванул за Лукой и, вцепившись ему в плечи, развернул к себе.

Лука обхватил его шею и запрыгнул, скрестив ноги у Серхио за спиной, как делал это много раз на поле, — разница заключалась только в том, что обычно Модрич ни во время игры, ни после неё не целовался с ним так, что перед глазами звёзды мелькали от недостатка кислорода. Серхио втайне надеялся, что Лука до него вообще так ни с кем не целовался. О том, что будет после, он сейчас не думал: все мысли у него вышибло на том моменте, когда он сбросил с Луки ботинки и, стянув носки, приложился губами к коже, где отпечатался след от резинки.

Серхио чувствовал струи воды на коже и помнил, как он чуть было не захлебнулся, но не выпустил Луку из рук, продолжая поцелуй, влажные светлые пряди, оставляющие на подушке расплывающиеся дрожащие капли. Кажется, он продолжал повторять «Не могу больше...» и целовал щиколотку, крепко сжимая ногу, заброшенную ему на плечо, а Лука стонал в ответ, вцепившись руками в изголовье кровати, а потом прерывающимся голосом произнёс «Серхио...», и от звука своего имени с сильным хорватским акцентом Рамос чуть было тут же не кончил. Ему пришлось остановиться, закрыть глаза, хотя это было нелегко — оторвать взгляд от того, как Лука постоянно облизывает пересыхавшие губы, запрокинув голову и часто дыша, — и вспомнить всю таблицу игр Реала в этом сезоне. В другой раз это помогло бы, но сейчас Лука так извивался под ним, скользя ладонями по груди, рукам и бёдрам, что Серхио хватило ненадолго. Он убыстрил темп, изголовье кровати заколотилось о стену, Лука широко открыл глаза и, сжав в кулаке простыню, простонал:

— Чччёрт... Серхио...

И Серхио накрыло так, как не накрывало ни на одном Чемпионате мира после победы. Последняя его мысль была о том, как теперь избежать оргазма каждый раз, когда Лука окликнет его по имени в раздевалке или на поле. 

Если бы у Серхио спросили, какое из воспоминаний он хотел бы извлечь из памяти перед смертью и забрать с собою на небеса, он ответил бы, что выбирает тот самый вечер в полнолуние, когда он, придя в себя и оторвавшись от Луки, обцеловывал каждый палец, каждую косточку на его ногах, а Лука с закрытыми глазами лежал обнажённым в лучах лунного света в его постели, закинув руки за голову и улыбаясь одними морщинками вокруг глаз.


	2. Про победы и поражения, Золушку и несколько тяжелых взглядов

Серхио всегда был нежен. Луку это более чем устраивало. Чтобы раскрыться, чтобы просто принять происходящее, чтобы допустить, что другой человек вторгается в его очень и очень личное пространство, ему требовалось время. Каждый раз. Тем более он не любил эксперименты. Ваня смеялась, что, если бы не она, он бы всю жизнь был уверен, что в сексе есть только одна поза — миссионерская. Серхио беззлобно ворчал, что для человека, способного после выигранного матча запрыгнуть на первого попавшегося мужика, Лука слишком скромен, если не зажат, в постели, но его прелюдии были столь изобретательны, так длинны и настолько вкрадчивы, что Лука таял и вливался в происходящее, подхватывал ритм, а то и начинал вести.

Сегодня все было по-другому. Точнее, Серхио был таким же, как и всегда: он будто обвивался вокруг, как плющ, как змей, настойчиво тянул в сторону спальни, зарывался носом в волосы на затылке. В конце концов Лука поймал почти настоящий приступ панической атаки — ему стало казаться, что его обнимают, душат, теребят множество рук, что невозможно и некуда сбежать от десятков глаз и сотен пальцев, что его защита напоминает сито и любой — любой! — может проникнуть в его голову, его душу, его тело. 

Серхио остановился, почувствовав под ладонями задеревеневшие, как в судороге, мышцы, обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза и, с досадой плюнув, потащил в душ, сдирая безо всякой ласки одежду. Холодная и горячая вода попеременно, пушистое полотенце и небольшая истерика, которую Рамос терпеливо снес, прижимая голову Луки к себе, не слушая невнятные крики и проклятия, жалобы и сожаления и делая вид, что не замечает слез и отчаяния — всего того, что капитан хорватской сборной не позволил себе выплеснуть на поле во время разгромного матча Хорватии с Испанией — все это помогло. Помогло успокоиться. А вот смотреть на Серхио не получалось. И от прикосновений захотелось отодвинуться подальше. И вообще спрятаться, убежать от этого и в лучшие моменты тяжеловатого взгляда.

Разумеется, Луке было совестно. Поматросил и бросил. Завел, хоть он ничего и не делал: Рамос завелся сам, но все же… Он ушел. То есть еще не ушел, но… Собственный лепет про перерыв, тяжелый сезон, усталость и паршивые душевные и физические кондиции казался издевательством. Не поднимая глаз, он договорил — совсем уж на пределе слышимости — и попытался встать на колени перед сидящим Серхио, хватаясь за резинку его огненно-красных трусов.

— Ты ебанулся? — опешил Рамос.

— Ну, я же… мне же… давай я тебе, а то как же ты…

— Что ты мне?

— Отсосу! — разозлился Модрич. — Ты со мной как курица-наседка, а я…

— Та-а-ак... — Лука вжал голову в плечи, зловещие интонации не оставляли шанса на дружеское завершение свидания, на которое он втайне надеялся. — Та-а-ак. Я, значит, с тобой как наседка, а ты, значит, решил отблагодарить, как бы противно тебе ни было. Ну что, давай уж деньгами. На тумбочке оставь, как уходить будешь. 

Серхио резко поднялся и ушел в ванную.

— Мозоли не натри там!.. — прошипел Модрич и, уходя, хлопнул дверью так, что стёкла задребезжали.

Они встретились на следующее утро на тренировке.

— Глупо, — сказал Серхио. — В футболе бывают победы и поражения.

— Глупо, — согласился Лука. — Я знаю. 

— Мы же профессионалы, — добавил Серхио.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Лука. — Проехали.

Он первым протянул руку и, пожимая её, Серхио понял, что дальше этих прикосновений Лука его к себе больше не подпустит.

Казалось, действительно, всё было забыто: и победы, и поражения уходят в прошлое. Члены одной команды — братья, и Лука вёл себя с Серхио по-братски, бросаясь на шею с искренней радостью, крепко обхватывая за плечи или позволяя прижимать к себе на тренировке. Иногда Рамосу казалось, что Лука стремится достичь идеала братской любви, поэтому не пропускал ни одной фотографии на его странице в инстаграме, добросовестно ставя «лайк» под каждой. Даже брат Иван не удостаивался такой чести — Серхио проверял. Он и сам старался от Луки не отставать, отмечая его фото порой с особым злорадством. Всё это были детские игры, которые обычно развлекали Серхио.

На вручении призов ФИФА они также не преминули обменяться любезностями и взаимными объятиями и поздравлениями.

— Отличный костюм! — заметил Серхио, встретив Луку на площадке перед лестницей. — Продал дом в Загребе?

— Да, — кивнул Лука. — Но только чтобы заплатить налоги. А костюм... ну... да, ничего так... Ты... прекрасно выглядишь.

Он оценивающе окинул взглядом Серхио и поправил бабочку. Рука Рамоса потянулась к своей, но только чтобы дать доступ кислороду — в помещении, где было полно кондиционеров, вдруг стало душно.

— Спасибо... — ответил Серхио. — Не забудь лайкнуть моё фото в инстаграме.

Лука кивнул:

— Обязательно, не сомневайся.

Он хотел шагнуть вперёд, но споткнулся и едва удержался на краю площадки, схватившись за перила. Все вокруг ахнули. Туфля соскочила с его ноги и приземлилась двумя ступеньками ниже. Серхио, который уже готов был схватить Луку в охапку, чтобы уберечь от падения, криво улыбнулся и, подняв туфлю, опустился перед Лукой на одно колено. Перед тем, как надеть её на горячую сквозь носок ступню, Серхио сглотнул, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд… Он провёл большим пальцем по впадинке под косточкой... Аплодисменты, смех и звуки фотокамер, раздавшиеся со всех сторон, заставили его вздрогнуть. Первое, что он увидел, оторвавшись от очертаний пальцев под тканью, были расширившиеся зрачки Луки, который застыл перед ним, приоткрыв рот, а второе — внимательный взгляд Вани Боснич.

Серхио быстро опустил голову, надел туфлю и поднялся. 

— У нас игра через два дня, смотри шею не сверни... Золушка... — Серхио потрепал Модрича по плечу.

— Набить бы тебе морду, да журналисты вокруг... — тихо проговорил Лука, облизнув губы. — После такого скандала депортируют на хрен... А у нас игра через два дня...

Он улыбнулся в наставленные на него объективы, подмигнул и стал спускаться под вспышки фотокамер, подав руку жене. Проходя мимо Серхио, Ваня задержала на нём взгляд и задумчиво произнесла:

— Хм... А ведь сегодня даже не полнолуние...


End file.
